Slytherin Harry
by BHS1999
Summary: Tänk om Harry hade tagit Draco Malfoys hand, hållit med sorteringshatten och börjat i Slytherin tillsammans med Draco, Pansy, Blaise och alla de andra Slytherinarna. I den här FF:en drömmer även Harry om att bli en dötsätare och i hemlighet större än Voldemort och härska över världen. Den här FF:en utspelar sig under Harrys fjärde år.
1. 1 Herrgården

SLYTHERIN HARRY

Tänk om Harry hade tagit Draco Malfoys hand, hållit med sorteringshatten och börjat i Slytherin tillsammans med Draco, Pansy, Blaise och alla de andra Slytherinarna. I den här FF:en drömmer även Harry om att bli en dötsätare och i hemlighet större än Voldemort och härska över världen. Den här FF:en utspelar sig under Harrys fjärde år.

Harry satt i sitt rum på Privet Drive nr:4 och väntade på att Mr Malfoy och Draco skulle komma och hämta honom. Han skulle bo hos dem på herrgården som alla andra somrar. Harry älskade att bli behandlad som den han egentligen var, Pojken som överlevde borde alltid få leva i lyx, men tydligen måste han bli inlåst med dehär mugglarna varje sommar, Harry längtade efter den dagen han kunde fly där ifrån. Han hörde ett pang från framsidan av huset. Dom är här! Tänkte Harry och hoppade upp från sängen, sprang ner för trappan, öppnade dörren och sprang sin bäste vän till mötes. Äntligen skulle Harry få komma ifrån Durslys även om han visste att han var tvungen att komma tillbaka hit nästa sommar så skrattade han nästan högt av glädje. Draco sken upp och gav Harry ett stort leende, dem dunkade varandra i ryggen och frågade hur sommaren varit. "Förfärlig!" svarade Harry dystert. "Men nu så ska vi ha kul!" sade Draco tröstande. "Har du hört om vad som kommer hända på Hogwarts i år?" Harry tittade frågande på honom. "Läxor…" men han blev avbruten av Mr Malfoy "Ni får prata när vi kommer hem. Hämta kofferten och kvasten nu." "Okej pappa." sade Draco och dem gick in för att hämta kofferten. Dursleys hade gömt sig i vardagsrummet när Mr Malfoy och Draco hade dykt upp från tomma intet. Harry ropade "Ni kan komma fram nu, faran över!" när han och Draco passerade dörröppningen. Dom kunde skymta Dudlys feta skepnad bakom gardinerna.

Dom fick kämpa med kofferten nästan 20 minuter innan dem tillslut fick ner den för trappan. Harry låste upp skrubben och tog ut sin åskvigg och trollstav. Från vardagsrummet hörde dem Petunia berömma sin "lilla" Duddyponke för att han hade hittat ett så bra gömställe. "Varför tog det så lång tid?" undrade Mr Malfoy när Harry och Draco kom ut ur dörren konkandes på Harrys koffert och kvast. "Trappan, svårt." flåsade Draco. "Men är ni så svaga?" sa Mr Malfoy och svingade på sin trollstav så att kofferten lättade från marken och svävade till honom. "Kom hit nu Narsissa undrar säkert." Draco och Harry ställde sig på var sin sida av Mr Malfoy, Harry tog ett hårt tag i sin koffert och kvast med ena handen och tog tag i Mr Malfoys arm med den andra. Dom snurrade runt på stället och det kändes som om man blev pressad genom en slang, luften trycktes ur Harrys lungor men helt plötsligt var det över och han stod utanför den stora metallgrinden vid Malfoys herrgård. Mr Malfoy viftade på trollstaven och grinden öppnades och sedan knäppte han med fingrarna och ett dussin husalfer kom springande, bugade så långt ner så att spetsen på deras långa omänskliga näsor nuddade marken och hälsade oss välkomna och lyfte med stor möda upp kofferten och kvasten och vinglade i förväg till huset. Mr Malfoy stoppade undan trollstaven och sade "De tar kofferten till erat rum, ni kan packa upp, det blir middag klockan 19:00.

"Den garderoben kan du använda." sa Draco och pekade på ett vackert skåp med två målade Slytherinormar på. Rummet som dem skulle få använda var ganska stort med två stora fönster som vätte mot baksidan. Rummet låg på fjärde våningen så dem kunde se över den fem meter höga muren. Dom kunde se den lilla byn långt bort i fjärran. Det var högt till tak i rummet och sängarna var stora och mjuka. Harry gick bort till fönstret, han tittade ner på gräsmattan och kom ihåg förra sommaren, han och Draco hade spelat Quidditch där hela dagarna och hela nätterna.

Harry hade tänkt sig att själv bo på ett sådant här ställe när han flyttade från Dursleys. Harry ville bli en dödsätare också såklart men i hemlighet ville han bli större och mäktigare än Mörkrets herre någonsin varit, han skulle döda Voldemort och själv ta hans plats. Ingen visste något om hans planer inte ens Draco. Han ville så gärna berätta men han vågade inte. Tänk om han började hata honom och lämnade honom hos Dursleys, eller tänk om han sa det till sin pappa! Han skulle döda honom. Men samtidigt tror Harry inte att Draco skulle göra det, han skulle nog tycka att han var dum men inte lämna honom. Harry försökte intala sig själv det för han hade bestämt sig, Draco måste få veta. Men inte just nu. "Hallå!" Draco avbröt Harrys tankar. "Du säger ju inget." Harry hade inte märkt att minuterarna gått. Han vände sig om och sa "Det här stället är lika coolt som vanligt!" Draco flinade och sa "Du kan packa upp senare vi går och spelar Quidditch!" Harry tog sin kvast över axeln och följde efter Draco nedför trapporna. "Vänta här, jag ska bara hämta min kvast." sa Draco. 30 sekunder senare kom han springande i rasande fart med kvasten över axeln. Dom sprang ut på gräsmattan satte sig på kvastarna och sköt upp i luften. Harry älskade att flyga, det var som en befrielse, vinden lekte med hans hår och Harry flög runt över trädgården några gånger innan dem började spela. Dom kunde inte flyga högre än fem meter men det var lika roligt ändå. Draco hade Quidditchbollar som han hade förtrollat så att dem inte flög utanför muren eller högre än fem meter. Dom hade så roligt att dem missade middagen men ingen av dem märkte det fören klockan var halv tolv men då var det ingen idé att sluta, ingen av dem var ändå hungrig. Men klockan halv fyra på morgonen så var dem så trötta och hungriga att dem knappt kunde landa. Dom ställde undan kvastarna och gick upp till rummet där dem dråsade ihop på sängarna och somnade med skorna som lerade ner allt på.

Harry vaknade av att solen lös in genom fönstret. Han sträckte på sig och kollade på klockan 14:47. Harry kände sig stel, han hade sovit nästan elva timmar. Dracos säng var tom. Harry tog ut en tröja och ett par byxor ur garderoben och gick till badrummet och duschade. Sedan gick han och letade efter Draco. Harry hittade honom i matsalen där ett par husalfer höll på att servera honom "frukost". Harry slog sig ner och en husalf kom springande, "Vad vill herrn ha att äta?" frågade den. "Bacon och ägg och jag ska ha apelsinjuice att dricka." svarade Harry den lilla varelsen som bugade och gick där ifrån. Harry visste att det var nu han måste berätta om sina planer för Draco. "Du Draco?" började han försiktigt.


	2. 2 Ottery St Catchpole

**A/N Heej! Här kommer kap 2! Kommentera snälla!**

Kapitel 2

"Mm, va ere?" Harry tog ett djupt andetag. "Skulle det inte vara coolt att kunna mer magi än Mörkrets herre?" Draco tittade upp från tallriken, tuggade, svalde och sa " Är det ditt mål eller nått?" Harry visste inte vad han skulle svara på det, han kunde ju inte säga Ja men han ville ju inte ljuga. "Nej, ja eller asså det hade varit lite coolt bara tänkte jag" Harry vågade inte titta Draco i ögonen.

-Mr Malfoy-

"Narsissa! Jag går upp och kollar om pojkarna är vakna." sa Mr Malfoy och gick mot trappan men han hörde röster från matsalen. Han tänkte att vad bra att pojkarna är vakna och började gå mot matsalen men precis utanför dörren hejdade han sig för han hörde Harrys röst " Skulle det inte vara coolt att kunna mer magi än Mörkrets herre?" Det blev tyst men sedan hörde han Draco " Är det ditt mål eller nått?" Det blev tyst igen men sedan sa Harry lite osäkert "Nej, ja eller asså det hade varit lite coolt bara tänkte jag" Mr Malfoy hade hört nog, han kunde inte fatta det Harry Potter ville bli en bättre trollkarl än Mörkrets herre var innan, innan… nej det var för sorgligt.

-Harry-

Harry tittade försiktigt upp på Draco men han tittade inte på Harry, han tittade med rädsla i blicken på något bakom Harry. Harry vände försiktigt på huvudet. Mr Malfoy kom gående mot dem med raska steg och med arg blick. Å nej tänkte Harry snälla låt honom inte hört det jag sa. "Harry Potter! Hur understår du dig att säga sådana saker i mitt hus? Hur?" Harry var skräckslagen. Han försökte försvara sig "Nej, du har förstått det helt fel. Jag bara…" Längre han han inte fören han blev av bruten av Mr Malfoys höga rop "Tig! Tig!" Mr Malfoy bar honom i nackskinnet ut, det gjorde så ont och Harry sprattlade och försökte få till en spark mot Mr Malfoy. Han släppte honom utanför muren, Harry föll ihop i en hög på marken. Efter en stund satte han sig upp. Det gjorde superont i nacken men smärtan började lätta lite. Han reste sig upp och tittade genom grinden upp mot huset. Harry undrade om Draco hatade honom eller om han skulle komma ut och säga något. Harry väntade utanför grinden i flera timmar, hoppet sjönk mer och mer för var minut som gick.

Tillslut kunde han inte sitta där längre så han ställde sig upp började gå ner mot byn. Det var mycket längre än det hade sett ut att vara uppifrån huset och det började skymma. Dagen hade känts mycket kortare än vanligt för att han vaknat så sent. Mycket hade hänt denhär dagen även om den var kort. Efter ungefär en och en halv timmes vandring nådde han utkanten av den lilla byn Ottery St Catchpole. Harry tog en omväg runt byn för att inte bli sedd, han var ju faktiskt känd, skitsamma om det var en mugglarby. Harry hade hört att stolliga Lovegood bode i närheten och han ville inte jätte gärna bli hittad av någon med rädisor i öronen, man måste ju tänka på sitt rykte. Harry la sig bakom ett garage för att vila efter vandringen. Han lade sig till rätta bland gamla däck och plåtbitar, drog en gammal presenning över sig och somnade. Han drömde inte så mycket, bara färger, former och suddiga ansikten. Nej, bara ett ansikte som blev skarpare. Harry kom på sig själv med att ligga och kisa, han slog upp ögonen och såg att någon stod böjd över honom, en rödhårig pojke i hans egen ålder. "Hallå? Hallå, vakna?" sa pojken och Harry såg vem det var Å nej tänkte han och ville bara vända sig om och somna om igen. "Nej, vänta lite är inte du Harry Potter?"


	3. 3 Håll vänner nära men fiender närmare

**A/N Hej! Här kommer att ganska kort kapitel, hata mig inte! Det är sommar och jag vill vara ute inte inne och skriva. Men idag tvingade jag mig att skriva det här, jag gjorde det för er!**

Kapitel 3

Den där blodsförrädaren Weasley. Vad gör han här? Om jag är Harry Potter? Självklart känner han igen mig. "Mm, jag är Harry Potter, varför väckte du mig blodsförrädare? Frågade Harry. "Eh, du sover bakom vårt garage och ursäkta men jag föredrar inte att kallas blodsförrädare, kalla mig Ron för en gångs skull." sa Ron Weasley. "Ron…" Harry satte sig upp och tittade sig omkring. Där fanns massa mugglargrejor som gamla TV apparater, CD spelare och tillknycklade köksredskap men det fanns en del gamla kvastkäppar och några gamla trollstavar där något hårigt stack ut, som Harry efter en stund förstod var fenixfjäderkärnan som hade trängt ut ur en av de gamla stavarna "Okej." sa Harry och tänkte att Weasleys var ju ändå trollkarlar, om han låtsades att han tyckte om dem så kanske dem hjälpte honom till diagongränden så att han kunde köpa sina böcker och en ny kittel och våg och sådant eftersom han antagligen inte skulle få tillbaka sina grejor från Malfoys. "Ursäkta Ron, Jag har nog varit med Dra… Malfoy för länge." sa Harry efter en stund. Ron såg lite misstänksam ut. "Dom förändrar verkligen folk." sa Harry och hoppades att det inte lät som att han längtade tillbaka till Malfoys stora herrgård med husalferna som slavade för dem, han skulle aldrig få komma tillbaka dit. Harry tänkte på Draco som hade varit han bästa vän, han hade ju Blaise, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent och en hyfsat stor beundrarskara men Draco hade faktiskt varit viktig för Harry under hans år på Hogwarts, men nu hatade Draco honom. Ron tittade förvirrat på Harry och visste nog inte vad han skulle säga, det var inte den här Harry han och Hermione Granger hade bråkat med så många gånger på Hogwarts. Det här var en ny Harry, en Harry som kanske kunde vara ganska trevlig. Harry ställde sig upp och tittade upp på Ron, han hade aldrig märkt vad lång han var men han var minst ett huvud längre än Harry kanske mer. "Ursäkta att jag bara la mig ner och sov bakom ert garage, jag borde ha frågat först." sa Harry så vänligt han kunde. Nu såg Ron ännu mer förvirrad ut. "Jag skulle vilja träffa Mrs och Mr Weasley så att jag kan be om ursäkt, om det är möjligt." sa Harry som kände sig väldigt löjlig och överdrivet vänlig och artig. "Aa, det borde väl gå bra. Antar jag." sa Ron och började gå mot framsidan av garaget, mot huset. Harry borstade bort lite jord från byxorna och följde efter Ron till huset. Weasleys hus var det konstigaste huset Harry någonsin hade sätt. Det såg ut som om det hade varit en svinstia av sten en gång i tiden men Weasleys hade byggt på extrarum lite överallt, det var flera skorstenar uppe på taket som var rött, en skylt var nerbankad i marken framför huset, på skylten stod det Kråkboet. Harry kunde se tydligt att de var fattiga och huset såg ut att hållas upp enbart av magi. Harry var inte särskilt sugen på att gå in för det såg ut att kunna rasa vid minsta beröring men han var ju tvungen. Ron sneglade på Harry och blev tomatröd i ansiktet när han såg Harrys skeptiska ansiktsuttryck. Harry la snabbt ett falskt leende på sina läppar och sa "Det är faktiskt jättefint! Jag blev bara lite överrumplad." Rons rodnad började lätta lite och han sa "Okej, vi kan ju gå in så får du träffa min familj." Harry nickade, han började bli lite nervös han visste inte vad han skulle säga, Ron hade säkert sagt att han var en idiot från Slytherin som var kompis med dödsätare. Tänk om de kastade ut honom så att han fick leva på gatan, men han kunde ju be om ursäkt och sedan se hur de reagerar. Han och Ron var framme vid ytterdörren, Ron öppnade och Harry tog ett steg över tröskeln.

**A/N Förlåt, förlåt för att det är kort men nu kommer jag inte att kunna skriva på ungefär 11, 12 dagar för att min lilla familj ska på lite semester och jag kommer inte ha tillgång till en dator så det kommer dröja ett tag innan nästa kapitel kommer men jag lovar att det kommer bli ett långt kapitel för att ni har fått vänta. Kommentera vad ni tycker jag blir super glad för bara några ord, snälla , kommentera kommentera, kommentera!**


	4. 4 Blodsförrädare och låtsas vänner

Slytherin Harry

Kapitel 4

Harry kom in i ett trångt litet kök med ett stort rektangulärt bord i mitten, på spiselhyllan låg massvis med böcker och på väggen hängde en klocka som hade nio visare, en för varje familjemedlem, på kanterna så stod det saker som Hemma, På jobbet, I skolan men också saker som I livsfara. Alla visare förutom två var på Hemma, de två andra såg ut att inte funka, de tillhörde en som hette Charlie Weasley och en som hette Bill Weasley.

"Eh, ja, jag hämtar mamma då." sa Ron och gick mot trappan i bortre änden av rummet. Harry visste inte vad han skulle göra härnäst så han stod där och tittade sig omkring, efter en stund hörde han röster i trappan.

Mrs Weaslys röst hördes, "Harry Potter? I Slytherin, är du säker på det." Andra röster mumlade lågt till varandra. "Sov han bakom vårat garage, Vad händer? Harry Potter? Den Harry Potter? Är du säker? Va vill han? BE OM URSÄKT?!" 6 rödhåriga personer kom ner för trappan,

Mr Weasley kom först med trollstaven i högsta hugg, Harry hade inte väntat sig att dom skulle vara vänliga mot honom men han började bli lite rädd för den där trollstaven. Mrs Weasley kom fram till honom och räckte fram handen. "Mrs Weasley, jag är mamma till Ron som går i samma årskurs som dig på Hogwarts. Det här är mina andra barn och det här är min man." sa Mrs Weasley och pekade på sina barn och sin man. Harry tog ett djupt andetag och sa "Hej Mrs Weasley, jag heter Harry Potter. Jag har legat och sovit bakom ert garage och jag ber så hemskt mycket om ursäkt." Weasley familjen såg chokade ut, de trodde nog aldrig att dem skulle få höra de orden från en Slytherinare. "Eh.. Bad du just om ursäkt?" sa George eller Fred de är ju så sjukt lika. "Jag bad just om ursäkt för att ha sovit bakom ert garage, ja du har förstått mig helt rätt." förtydligade Harry, det var förvånansvärt svårt att vara artig, Harry fick anstränga sig till sitt yttersta. Han hade gjort vad som helst för att ångra att han någonsin berättade om hans planer för Draco då hade han varit på Herrgården nu och antagligen spela Quiddith. Harry hatade det här. "Det är okej lilla Harry." sa Mrs Weasley och klappade honom på axeln. Harry ville bara skaka undan hennes hand, men stod helt stilla istället tills det var över. Ånej, nu skulle han vara tvungen att göra sig av med de här kläderna, nu när en blodsförrädare hade tagit i dem. Harry ville bara försvinna. "Tack, Dra- Malfoy är inte min vän längre." Nej jag sa nästan Draco, hoppas de inte märkte något. "Han hatar mig, han bor uppe på kullen men jag är inte välkommen dit längre så jag måste till mugglarna Dursley igen men jag var tvungen att övernatta någonstans men jag har inga pengar på mig så jag la mig ner för att vila men jag somnade, jag ber så hemskt mycket om ursäkt." sa Harry och hoppades att de tyckte tillräckligt mycket synd om honom så att de låter honom bo hos dem.

"Men Harry!" sa Mrs Weasley förfärat. "Du kan bo här, du ska inte behöva åka tillbaka till mugglare utan pengar." Ha, lätt! Nu har jag Mrs Weasley på min sida, nu måste jag bara få över de andra också, tänkte Harry.

Harry hade varit i Weasleys "hus" (ombyggda svinstia) i fyra dagar och Ron hade börjat tina lite, han hade varit helt stel och stum, kokande av ilska för att Harry fick bo hos dem, han hade nästan slagit till sin mamma när hon föreslog att Harry skulle sova i Rons rum. Harry gladde sig åt att irritera Ron men allvarligt talat var Harry inte särskilt bekväm i att sova i samma rum som Blodsförrädaren Weasley. Harry var arg och ville bara där ifrån men han tvingade sig själv att hålla masken och vara hövlig och trevlig i Mrs och Mr Weasleys sällskap.

När Ron och han gick upp till Rons rum på kvällarna så släppte masken lite och det var nära att Harry förhäxade Ron en kväll när Ron låg och visslade för sig själv, det var så sjukt irriterande och när Ron märkte att Harry blev irriterad så satte han sig upp och började trumma med fingrarna och nynna tills Harry var tvungen att göra någonting innan han blev galen av ilska. Harry ställde sig upp och gick tvärs över rummet till Rons säng, tog tag i hans armar och puttade till huvudet och tryckte ner det i madrassen och slängde kudden i huvudet på honom. Sedan drog han täcket över Rons stora rödhåriga huvud och gick tillbaka till sin madrass på golvet kokande av ilska, han la sig ner och somnade. Han drömde om en gång när han och Draco hade förhäxat Ron att ställa sig på bordet i stora salen och sjunga "Lilla snigel" för full hals, Harry och Draco hade skrikit av skratt ända tills Professor McGonagall hade kommit och get dem straffkommendering för att en nolla från Hufflepuff hade sätt Harry och Draco när de förhäxade Ron, den där Hufflepuffaren fick ångra vad han hade gjort på ett ytterst plågsamt sätt av Draco. Draco hade gjort det själv men Harry hade fått höra det efteråt, Harry hade gjort vad som helst för att ha fått vara med när han gjorde det, det var tydligen väldigt underhållande.

När Harry vaknade på morgonen var han fortfarande sur på Ron men han uppträdde exemplariskt vid matbordet och Ron sa inget häller så Harry struntade i det. Harry trodde att Mrs Weasley snart skulle börja tycka om Harry,Ron verkade också märka det för han började bli på extra dåligt humör när hon log stort mot Harry och gav honom extraportioner vid lunchen.

Harry gick in i köket till Mrs Weasley en förmiddag när hon lagade lunch. "Mrs Weasley? Mina skolgrejer blev kvar hos Malfoys och jag tror inte att dem är så pigga på att lämna tillbaka dem så jag skulle behöva åka till Diagongränden och köpa nya så..." Men han blev avbruten av Mrs Weasley. "Vi tänkte åka till Diagongränden imorgon, vi behöver också köpa kursböcker till pojkarna då får du följa med om du vill?" Harry nickade, tackade och gick upp till Ron. Harry tänkte att han kunde försöka få Ron att tro att Harry hade ändrat på sig, om de träffade Draco imorgon så skulle det irritera Malfoys mest om det såg ut som han var vän med Blodsförrädarna Weasley. Tänk att Harry ville att Draco skulle bli irriterad. Haha! Tänkte Harry.

Han knackade lätt på Rons dörr innan han öppnade. Ron låg på sin säng med näsan i nån serietidning med namnet _Kurt och den kinesiska eldbollen. _Harry harklade sig och Ron lyfte blicken och satte sig upp. "Aha de e du." sa han ointresserat. "Ja, det är jag." sa Harry och tog några steg framåt. "Jag tycker att vi borde ge varandra en chans, vi har från början bara missförstått varandra men bara för att vi är i två olika elevhem behöver vi inte vara fiender." sa Harry med sin vänligaste röst. "Varför e du så skum? Du e inte alls som du brukar." sa Ron och tittade forskande på Harry. "O förresten va det inte **jag** som började va taskig." tillade han efter en stund. "Inte jag häller." svarade Harry. "Jag tror faktiskt att det var Malfoy." sa Harry till Rons frågande blick. Harry fortsatte. "Tänk om jag inte har ändrats, tänk om jag bara låtsades inför Malfoy." Ron såg fundersam ut, efter en stund sa han. "Du får en chans, men säger du något taskigt till mig eller någon i min familj så lovar jag att jag ska lämna dig utanför Malfoys herrgård." Harry klistrade på ett leende på läpparna och sa "I morgon så åker vi till Diagongränden då." Ron nickade och log tillbaka.

Morgonen därpå skulle dem till Diagongränden och Mrs Weasley kom och väckte pojkarna på morgonen. "Upp och hoppa pojkar! Vi ska åka lite tidigare för att slippa att det är så mycket folk. Harry gnuggade sig i ögonen och satte sig upp. Han kom ihåg igår kväll och han kände sig nöjd med sig själv. Ron trodde att han hade ändrat sig och var snäll, ha som om, trodde Ron verkligen att den berömde Harry Potter skulle vara så vek att han går och blir vän med blodsförrädare, allvarligt, vilket skämt. Harry ställde sig upp gick och gjorde sig i ordning och gick ner till köket för att äta frukost, efter en stund kom en gäspande Ron och satte sig bredvid honom. "Svårt att vakna?" frågade Harry överdrivet medlidsamt. Ron nickade och började bre marmelad på sin macka. De skulle ta sig till Diagongränden med flampulver, Harry hade använt sig av det tusen gånger så det var lätt. Harry fick åka först, det blev varmt ett ögonblick och hundratals suddiga spisöppningar syntes omkring honom. En blev tydligare och Harry såg en pojke som stod precis vid spisöppningen, en pojke med blekt ansikte och blond hår.


End file.
